Power Rangers: Guardians
by Mr. Couver
Summary: For years, the people of earth had relied on the Power Rangers to protect them. They always had the power to overcome the greatest odds. But now, the fate of the world's at stake again. An intergalactic army of insectoids intend on cleansing the planet of its inhabitants and sell it to the highest bidder in the galaxy. But someone stands in their way. The Power Rangers Guardians!


_Hello readers! Welcome to my first fic ever made on this site!_

_I would just like to say that you don't have to read this. If you wish to get to the story itself, Episode 1 starts on Chapter 2. This is just something that I will be doing with every new story I make. But I recommend you read this first so that way you have a bit of an understanding with the kind of routine I will be doing. However, nobody's forcing you to read any of this. If none of this interests you, then go somewhere else. Don't leave a hateful review or anything like that just because you didn't like it. I am making stories here specifically so that I can improve my own writing skill._

_However, you readers are not left out of the process. Any and all constructive feedback is suggested. However, if I don't entirely understand what you're suggesting, I'll most likely ask you to elaborate further so I know what I'm getting into._

_Anyway, the reason why I'm using up the first chapter of each story for these intros is because it will allow me to let you guys know what to expect from each story, but in a way to prevent spoilers and ruining the story for myself and you, the reader._

_Anyway, here's what you can expect from this story without spoiling anything major (There might a be a few minor spoilers in this, but it's only so you know what to expect later on):_

_This fic, specifically, is a Tensou Sentai Goseiger adaption. For those who love Super Sentai, you know what I'm talking about._

_The majority of the Goseiger plot (You'll see how much soon enough) will be implemented into multiple original plots devices I have in mind._

_Any and all known themes from Goseiger that are commonplace in Japanese culture will be changed accordingly to the best of my ability._

_Power Rangers Megaforce was terrible. That much most of us can agree on. And Super Megaforce wasn't any better. Rest assured, this fic will be nothing like Megaforce._

_If you are a reader of various PR fics, you will recognize certain references and easter eggs that I will attempt to put into this fic._

_So, yeah, expect a lot more from this fic compared to Megaforce. And expect the next fic I do (which will be a Gokaiger adaptation) to have more than what Super Megaforce pathetically churned out. But that's another story for another day, AFTER this fic is done with._

_Finally, I wish to give you guys a sneak peek into what the main characters (Who will become the Rangers) are like so you know what to expect throughout the story. Now, these character bios are not meant to have any spoilers to things I have in mind for the development of the plot, so be glad for that. But I can assure you, that these guys will be like this for the majority of the fic in terms of their base personality, until moments where their individual character needs developing._

_Anyway, here are the character bios. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sean Kozac  
18 years old  
Red Ranger  
Being the elder of the Kozac twins, Sean has taken up responsibility for taking care of his brother Josh. Though, recently, Ken has been more than helpful in keeping Josh in check so he has less to worry about. But since he and Josh are twins, there are things about them that make them similar. For example, Sean and Josh both have anger issues, but Sean has it on a much smaller scale compared to his younger brother. Because he has taken bigger and more important responsibilities, he has made himself out to be a natural leader. And much like his friends, he is highly respected amongst his peers and classmates, to the point where people become jealous and envious of him at times for all the good he has done for Angel Grove High, especially since he inspires other students to lead by example. But Sean still has his flaws. He won't hesitate to turn down something that could lead to what happened to him and his friends in the past, and why. But if the right amount of evidence is presented to him that he can believe, he'll consider it a possibility.

Josh Kozac  
17 years old  
Black Ranger  
Being the younger of the Kozac twins, Josh tends to feel like he is being overshadowed by his older brother Sean. He loves his brother to death, but at times, he feels like he isn't as respected as Sean, causing him to have issues with anger at times. However, he has taken note of the things Sean has done and attempted to apply some of it to things that interest him to his life. He is pretty much the main guy to go to if you're being bullied and you have no way of defending yourself. He's been asked multiple times to be apart of the Anti-Bullying PSAs in Angel Grove, but always turned them down because he is a bit camera-shy, unlike his brother who has learned to embrace being on camera rather than being afraid of it. However, if necessary, he'll attempt to hold back his anger in favor of making a situation better rather than worse, even if he doesn't like it.

Sarah Mirage  
17 years old  
Pink Ranger  
Although kind-hearted and very much a sweetheart towards many people, Sarah does have a bad side, thanks to the occasional moments of bipolar disorder. Mostly, she is very nice and optimistic towards situations that can eventually turn out okay. But when things become hopeless for someone who is pessimistic, she will snap at you for acting so negative and tell you stand up straight and hope for the best. Now, that's the dumbed-down version. What she does in actuality, is that she will tell you off in probably the craziest way possible. Either way, it gives the pessimistic people a reality check so that they don't mope around doing nothing but complain about things in their lives. Besides that, Sarah is pretty much a good advice giver, to the point where every other day she is asked to skip lunch and take over the school's social worker role for the time until they come back. She seems to know what to say and what not to say all the time. Ironically enough, Sarah is pretty much a mind reader, and can very much see something is wrong in a person's facial expressions. Well, except Sean, who for one reason or another, can't be read so easily. Over time, she will just have to try harder.

Jamie Terra  
17 years old  
Yellow Ranger  
Out of the five, Jamie is, to an extent, a genius more than anything. She excels in multiple things, probably too many to count. Jamie is more understanding of things rather than putting things into action. But if she has to, she will act upon what she knows nonetheless. But out of all of them, Jamie is very much a pacifist and tends to stray away from practicing Martial Arts, unless they help to calm her mind, such as Pa Gua and Tai Chi. But out of anything, Jamie has a love for nature and plants, sometimes going to great heights to protect the environment within her own ability to do so. To put this into perspective, she has pretty much won the majority of the science fairs within Angel Grove High. Any and all money prizes she gains from such victories, 95% of it all are always donated to environmental protection charities and even charities that help those who are in any form of poverty (Even those who live in the most unhealthy of conditions in other countries). Also, sometimes she chooses to help her friends out with their homework and projects when they're confusing or just plain hard to understand. Jamie is smart enough to where she can make something complicated simple enough for others to understand without too much of a problem.

Ken Dumas  
18 years old  
Blue Ranger  
Out of all the five, Ken is pretty much a mystery case at times. It's to the point where he will tell others to forget about something. Especially when something about him that nobody knew about pops up out of nowhere. From there, he would do research on it in secret. Ken is usually the one who keeps Josh in line. Either way, he is also very inclined in testing his skills as a martial artist, to the point where him and Sean have gained a fair rivalry. Also, out of them all, Ken tends to be a ladies-man unnecessarily. Sometimes he even gives in to impress those that find him utterly irresistible. Besides that, Ken does have a good heart, usually being the one that tries to keep the other 4 in check when Sean is incapable of doing so. Alongside that, he loves kids. It's to the point where he actually will do babysitting jobs just to build relationships with children and give them a role model if necessary.

* * *

_And that's pretty much it. Expect Episode 1 to come out soon. I start classes again in a few days, so I can only work on this every other day if possible. But anyway, I hope you like this little taste of what's to come._

_Have a Morphinominal day everybody!_


End file.
